xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamcha
A member of the Z Fighters. History Over the next five years, Yamcha retired from fighting and became a baseball player on the team called the "Taitans", wearing number 00. Despite being the best player, he still longed for the days of being a fighter. After Goku sacrifices his life to defeat Raditz, Yamcha is summoned along with Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yajirobe to train at Kami's Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters get an experience of how truly powerful Saiyans are when they use the Pendulum Room to transport their minds back in time to Planet Vegeta 100 years in the past. Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters are easily defeated by the might of Scarface and Shorty, despite Yamcha firing his most powerful attack, the Super Spirit Ball during the battle. When they are transported back to the Pendulum Room, Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters feel incredible fear and woe, now promising Mr. Popo they will get as strong as possible to defeat Nappa and Vegeta. After completing the training on Kami's Lookout, Yamcha trains on his own until the Saiyans arrive. Yamcha arrives at the battlefield just prior to the fight beginning. After Tien defeats one of them, Yamcha volunteers to do battle with one of Nappa's spawned Saibamen, in place of Krillin who had already been revived once with the Dragon Balls. Yamcha's fight with the Saibaman is quite fast and he seemingly defeats the creature with utter ease after evading its swipes from its claws, and smashing it with a Kamehameha from behind. The creature was now believed to be dead, as it was beaten brutally by Yamcha. But as a turn of events, it was just barely alive and gathered the remainder of its energy to leap and cling onto Yamcha and self-destruct, killing both Yamcha and itself in the process. His death devastates Bulma and Puar, as well as Krillin, who swears to avenge Yamcha's sacrifice and does so by destroying most of the Saibamen in utter contempt. Because of the influence of Kami, after he died, in the Namek Saga and Frieza Saga Yamcha was allowed to train on King Kai's planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu. On King Kai's planet,King Kai tells Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did, and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received. Through King Kai, he is able to witness everyone's (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan,Dende and Piccolo fused with Nail) battle with the evil tyrant Frieza on planet Namek. Yamcha takes on Recoome of theGinyu Force and, similar to Goku, dispatches him with relative ease. When Goku is thought to have been killed in the destruction of Namek after defeating Frieza, Yamcha relays the information to everyone through Bulma. He is returned to life 130 days later in the first batch of wishes from Porunga and continues to live at Capsule Corporation with Puar, Bulma, and now Vegeta. Techniques #Flight #Ki Blast #Spirit Ball #Spirit Bomb #Wolf Fang Fist Battles * Yamcha and Puar vs. Goku and Oolong * Yamcha, Goku, Oolong, and Puar vs. Monster Carrot and Rabbit Mob * Yamcha and Puar vs. Goku (Great Ape) * Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun * Yamcha vs. See-Through the Invisible Man * Yamcha vs. Bandages the Mummy * Yamcha vs. Tien Shinhan * Yamcha vs. Tambourine * Yamcha vs. Hero * Yamcha vs. Chiaotzu and Yajirobe * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Chiaotzu vs. Scarface and Shorty (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Saibaman * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu vs. Piccolo (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Recoome * Yamcha vs. Android 20 * Yamcha vs. Cell Juniors * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta (2nd Grade Super Saiyan), and Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super Perfect) (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Olibu and Gorilla (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Krillin (Anime only) * Yamcha, Krillin, Pikkon, and Olibu vs. Kid Buu (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Bora * Yamcha vs. Igor * Yamcha vs. Cacao * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Piccolo vs. Turles * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Bujin, Bido, and Zangya Trivia * When Goku mentions that he thought Bulma and Yamcha would settle down instead of Bulma and Vegeta, Yamcha sneezes. This is a belief in Japan that if you sneeze, it is because someone is talking behind your back. Screenshots 280px-Yamcha23rdWMATEndOfDB.png yamcha.PNG 15mom.PNG 14mom.PNG Z warriors.PNG Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Toonami Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Neutral Category:Fusion Dance Category:Earthling Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Aura Reading Category:Veterans Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Energy Projection